Wer hat Angst vorm Bilderbuch?
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Ein kleiner Blick in die gewöhnliche Welt von Rotsnäpchen. Mit massenhaft Großer Böser Remus, scheuen Jungfrauen und gefährlichen Drachen.


Titel: Wer hat Angst vorm Bilderbuch?  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS, RL, (NL/HG)  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre/s: Parodie, Humor  
Warning/s: Major AU; OOC  
Inhalt: Ein kleiner Blick in die gewöhnliche Welt von Rotsnäpchen. Mit massenhaft Großer Böser Remus, scheuen Jungfrauen und gefährlichen Drachen.

* * *

Es war ein wundervoller Tag. Die Sonne lächelte herab auf ihre Kinder, sandte ihre Strahlen zur Erde und badete Hogsmeade in Licht.

Rotsnäpchen hätte das nicht weniger kratzen können.

Die Straßen waren voller Kinder, die lachten und tanzten, Fangen spielten oder Blumen von den Seitenwegen pflückten. Es war solch ein friedlicher Anblick.

Rotsnäpchen warf Kieselsteine aus seinem Fenster, um sie alle zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dunkle Augen glühten feurig, rot wie sein flammendes Haar (welches ihm übrigens diesen schrecklichen Namen verpasst hatte), flatternd in einer sanften Brise, und die Kinder stoben auseinander und schrieen vor Horror. Nur Sekunden später waren die Straßen leer, trocknende Blumen lagen vergessen herum, und Rotsnäpchen grinste höhnisch als er seine Leistung zufrieden überblickte. Immerhin hatte er seinen Touch noch nicht verloren.

Der kleine Junge ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sprang vom Fenstersims zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er mit einem leisen Geräusch landete. Ein großes Bett (das aus sieben zusammengeschobenen Minibetten kombiniert war) bildete das Zentrum des Raumes des Jungen. Zwei praktische Polster und eine bequeme Decke waren alles, was darauf lag; keine Stofftiere oder Ähnliches. Rotsnäpchen war schließlich kein Baby mehr; nichts in dem Raum würde darauf hindeuten, dass es in der Tat von einem Kind bewohnt wurde. Vor dem Fenster (das die meiste Zeit über geschlossen war, um die nervenden Geräusche, die alle Lebewesen en masse produzierten, auszusperren) stand ein schwerer Mahagonitisch komplett mit Sessel (welcher übrigens auf Knopfdruck nach oben und unten gefahren werden konnte). An einer Wand stand ein Regal, das bis obenhin mit schweren Wälzern über Magie und Tränkebraukunst gefüllt war. Rotsnäpchens Mutter schätzte, er wäre ein wenig neben der Spur, aber sein Vater lächelte einfach mitleidig (was den Jungen unendlich anging) und sagte nichts.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schwang auf und Rotsnäpchens Mutter, Molly Weasley, kam herein. Rotsnäpchen rollte im Geheimen seine Augen.

"Oh, Rotsnäpchen", sagte Molly, "wärst du bitte ein Schatz und bringst deinem Großvater diesen Picknickkorb?" Sie hielt einen Korb hoch, der zwei Mal so groß wie Rotsnäpchen war. "Es ist so ein wunderschöner Tag, und du solltest ihn nicht in deinem Zimmer verbringen, mein Junge."

Besagter Junge unterdrückte einfach sein Höhngrinsen. "Ja, Mami", sprach er mit großer Abscheu. "Was immer du sagst, Mami. Ich werde mich sofort zu Großvaters Haus aufmachen, Mami." Er riss den Korb praktisch aus den Händen seiner Mutter und schaffte es gerade mal so, nicht zusammenzubrechen. Er schnaufte und prustete, und dann schaffte er es, sich den Korb über den Rücken zu schwingen, damit er ihn wie einen Rucksack tragen konnte. Das machte es um so vieles einfacher.

"Aber verlass den Weg nicht, Lieber", erinnerte ihn seine Mutter. "Da sind gefährliche Kreaturen im Wald, wie der Große Böse Remus."

"Nein, ich werde den Weg nicht verlassen, Mami", versprach Rotsnäpchen. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Finger zu überkreuzen, obwohl er wusste, dass er sowieso in den Wald gehen würde.

"Braver Junge", lobte Molly und scheuchte ihren Sohn hinaus. "Nun geh, schnell, dass du vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück bist."

Also wanderte Rotsnäpchen von seinem Heim zum Wald und blieb zeitweilig am Weg. Als er den Wald jedoch betrat, interessierte er sich rasch für all die verschiedenen Blumen und Kräuter. Er war schon immer von Pflanzen fasziniert gewesen, besonders von denen, die für etwas verwendet werden konnten. Er mochte Blumen nicht, die man nur ansehen konnte; das war so schrecklich langweilig. Er mochte Kamille, weil sie seine Nerven beruhigte, wenn seine Eltern wieder einmal daran sägten. Er mochte Brennnessel, weil es die Harnröhre gut durchspülen konnte und er es ins Essen seiner Eltern schmuggeln konnte, wann immer die Kamille nicht genug war.

Als er genug Kräuter gesammelt hatte, machte sich Rotsnäpchen wieder auf, zurück auf den Weg zu kommen. Dann hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch von rechts.

"Aber, hallo, kleiner Junge", sagte eine sanfte Stimme, was Rotsnäpchen zum Aufstöhnen brachte. "Was tust du denn hier, so ganz alleine?"

Rotsnäpchen drehte sich um und sah die schlanke Figur eines braunhaarigen Mannes mit braunen Augen und noch brauneren Klamotten. Er kam jetzt näher, bewegte sich mit der Agilität eines Wolfes, der seine Beute umzingelte, und er lächelte breit. Natürlich war es der Große Böse Remus.

"Bist du Remus?" fragte Rotsnäpchen gelangweilt.

"Nein, nein", stritt Großer Böser Remus schnell ab. Scharfe Eckzähne blitzten im Sonnenlicht auf. "Ich bin nur ein kleiner Werwolf."

"Oh, nur ein Werwolf", wiederholte der rothaarige Junge schulterzuckend. "Mami hat mich nicht vor Werwölfen gewarnt, also sollte es okay sein."

Großer Böser Remus grinste daraufhin. "Exzellent", murmelte er, dann redete er lauter weiter: "Wo gehst du denn hin, kleiner Junge?"

"Ich soll diesen Picknickkorb zu Großvater bringen", meinte Rotsnäpchen.

"Zu Großvater, wirklich?" sagte der Werwolf und legte große Überraschung in seine Stimme. "Aber, was für ein Zufall! Ich bin selber auf dem Weg zu Großvater. Warum gehen wir nicht zusammen? Ich könnte den Picknickkorb tragen; er sieht schrecklich schwer aus."

Rotsnäpchen hob eine Braue. "Solltest du mir nicht den falschen Weg sagen bevor du selbst eine Abkürzung nimmst?"

"Ich habe entschieden, ein wenig Abwechslung einzubringen, damit es nicht zu langweilig wird", sagte Großer Böser Remus und nahm den Korb vom Jungen. "Lass uns gehen."

Für eine Weile gingen sie in Stille. Dann fragte Großer Böser Remus: "Und? Hast du letztens an ein paar Zaubertränken gearbeitet?"

Rotsnäpchen seufzte. "Nein", sagte er grummelig. "Mami lässt mich nicht. Sie denkt, ich bin durchgeknallt, also sendet sie mich die ganze Zeit zu Großvater, damit ich an die frische Luft komme... Was ist mit dir? Irgendwelche nützlichen Zauber in der Bücherei gefunden?"

"Nein", antwortete der Werwolf. Das war das Ende ihrer Konversation – wie jedes Mal. Sie wanderten weiter, und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kamen sie bei ihrem Ziel an. Da war ein großer See mitten auf einer Wiese, genau vor einem riesigen Schloss. Hoch oben in einem der höchsten Türme war das Gefängnis einer bestimmten strubbelhaarigen, grünäugigen Jungfrau. Vor dem Schloss hielt ein feuerspeiender Draco Wache. Diese Szene zog aber nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Reisenden auf sich, als sie weitergingen bis sie bei einer kleinen Holzhütte ankamen.

Rotsnäpchen klopfte, und als sein Großvater antwortete, ging er hinein. Großer Böser Remus folgte nicht weit dahinter.

"Großvater Albus", sagte der Junge und verbiss sich sein Grinsen als er den alten Mann erblickte, der ein knalllila Hauskleid mit passendem Haarnetz trug. "Ich habe dir Kekse und Tee von Mami gebracht." Er deutete dem Werwolf, seinem Großvater den Korb zu geben.

"Aber, danke", sagte Großvater Albus. Seine Augen glitzerten wie verrückt hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillen. "Und ich sehe, dass du einen Freund mitgebracht hast, mein Kind. Kommt rein, kommt rein! Lasst uns sehen, was Molly in diesen Korb gepackt hat, wollen wir?"

* * *

"Und was hat Molly in den Korb gepackt?" fragte ein kleines, kraushaariges Mädchen. "Kekse? Zimtrollen? Zuckerl? Was war es dieses Mal?"

Ihr Vater, Neville Longbottom, schloss das Märchenbuch und sagte: "Nun, wir werden bis morgen warten müssen, um es herauszufinden."

"Awwww", flennte das Mädchen. "Ich bin noch nicht müde. Kannst du nicht noch etwas vorlesen? Bitte?"

"Es ist schon spät", sagte Neville und deckte seine Tochter zu. "Du musst jetzt schlafen."

"Bitte, nur eine winzige Geschichte?" bohrte das Mädchen. "Bitte, Papi?"

Neville seufzte und fühlte wie seine Entschlossenheit dahinbröckelte. "Na ja..."

"Wie ist Rotsnäpchen in das Märchenbuch gekommen?" fragte das Mädchen aufgeregt. Sie hatte schon immer wissen wollen, wie diese Dinge funktionierten. Obwohl sie wusste, was Magie war und wie manche Dinge gemacht wurden, so hatte sie doch keine Idee, warum die Geschichte jedes Mal anders geschrieben war, wenn sie sie lasen. Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte, das Buch, das ihre Mutter ihr immer vorlas, konnte das nicht.

Neville lief unangenehm berührt rot an und räusperte sich. "Ja, tja", sagte er unbeholfen. "Es war einmal vor langer Zeit ein Unfall in Zaubertränke..."

Ende-


End file.
